Fallen: Who the Hell falls in Spanish class!
by BunnyHopster26
Summary: Eitan gets hurt. People laugh. Based on a True Story. and by True I mean real life me.


**Fallen**

**Chapter One**

Hey You guys this story is based on my CURRENT predicament and how it happened so yea. Enjoy laughing your asses off if you like EVERYONE else.

* * *

Eitan Manning sat in his last period class of High School. He was anticipating the wait for the bell to ring in the next ten minutes and was playing block dude on his graphing calculator. He planned on going to his locker, grabbing his sweatshirt, heading to the auditorium for a host meeting for shadow visitors at 2:40. His Spanish teacher on the other hand was setting up a number game.

She split the class up into two teams and gave them each single digit numbers, all the the way to nine. Eitan had the number one. She call out numbers in Spanish and whoever had the number on each team had to run up to the board, hold it up before the other team did the same.

The game was going well Until the teacher got into the teen numbers. She call out "quince," Eitan still distracted with his game looked down at his number and realised it was one and had to go up to the bored with the person with five. He quickly made his way to the boredm but then feeling his shoe slip of. The floor was slippery and his foot with no shoe slid forward sending his body going backwards. He landed on the floor with a thump and the class began laughing their asses off, even Eitan. He then realized he couldn't feel his right leg from the knee down and realized it was twisted more around under him than usual. The other students shushed up and his teacher grew concerned.

"Are you okay?" Eitan stood up and tried to walk to his desk, only to find himself limping and being held up by a few friends. He shook his head no and grimaced in pain. "Oh, okay let someone help you down stairs to the clinic." Eitan nodded and was eased down the stairs by a girl name Sheila, and a boy named Joshua.

They made it down to the clinic only finding it closed for the day. They were led into guidance office and Eitan eased himself into a chair. The guidance counselor asked him a few questions and had his stuff bought down to the office. He called his father and uncle and told them the story. They laughed out loud and Eitan was at tears by his pain. He hung up the phone and limped outside to his uncle's SUV. His uncle drove him to his grandparents' house until his father showed up later in the evening.

* * *

When Eitan's father made it to pick him up, his dad couldn't stop laughing at him. He parked in the garage of their home and his dad helped him into the house. Eitan laid on the couch and moaned in pain as his father got him an ice pack, laughing his ass off in the process. Eitan took some tyenol and laid back on the couch until his father helped him upstairs to his bedroom. His father wrapped an ace bandage on his ankle for the night since Eitan wasn't really opt to going to the emergency room at eleven o' clock at night.

Eitan didn't have any problems in his ankle that night, until he woke up the following morning and tried to stand up. He instantly screamed out in pain and his father rushed into his bedroom quickly to help him. Judah Manning, drove his son to the hospital Emergency room at six in the morning and had to tell his story to four nurses and a doctor, all whom of which again laughed at his story. He had an ace bandage and a soft cast(rocker boot) placed on his foot was taken back home. His father had to go for the day and wasn't returning until later in the night. Eitan, crippled, had to spend the day fending for himself and hearing his friends laugh their asses off at school about his situation over the phone.

**The End.**

* * *

Well that just goes to show that ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN AT ANYTIME! Even on my mom's birthday. This is the EXACT thing that happened to me currently and yeah. Except my mom and dad laughed at me and I'm not a boy, and my last name isn't Manning, ect. You guys know what I mean.

I just wrote this in my misery to pass the agonizing time. Please tell me what you think. It would REALLY help me at the moment. Especially in my condition. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bunnyhopster26


End file.
